


Only For Tonight

by Rimu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Con Artists, F/M, Gangbang, Love/Hate, Multi, Rape Fantasy, Romance, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimu/pseuds/Rimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a passing glance Lindsay Tuggey has an ideal existence,  An excellent job that allows her to do what she loves and make a living of it, a fantastic husband, great friends, a sky blue prius and a cat named butterscotch.   One day she's sent to retrieve co-worker Gavin Free from the airport much to discomfort.</p><p>It's been a year since the slimy Brit became a fellow employee and Lindsay just couldn't stand him, something about his demeanor just rubbed her in all the wrong places.  Her adoring husband Michael has decided to throw him an impromptu celebration to mark the conclusion of his first twelve months with the company.</p><p>Forced into spending copious amounts of time with the most loathed person in her life Lindsay is about to undertake a vital journey of visceral self discovery soon realizing there's more to herself than she ever dared to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Tonight

Lindsay had sworn a solemn oath to herself that she would never become smashed off her face at least not around other people anyhow, for Lindsay was a highly flirtatious person by design and had developed a terrible habit of flirting with anything that moves when inebriated or under the influence. 

In the past this wasn't a problem in fact Lindsay had a tendency of obnoxiously revealing in her playful demeanour occasionally boasting about her masterful small talk prowess. Her life had shifted dramatically though and she no longer found the same thrilling giddy enjoyment in the game as she had in years past.

After what felt a lifetime of searching she had finally encountered her soul mate, Her newly wedded husband Michael Jones a fellow employee at Achievement Hunter. Lindsay's life seemed to be reaching the ever elusive standard of perfection. 

An unbelievable job some would kill for, a doting, neurotic and slightly comedic husband with a monumental cock that fucked her to breaking point, a nice home and a lovable kitty named “Mitten”. 

The dreams Lindsay had craved for the bulk of her young life had converged into creation in a most marvellous fashion, still she felt some unease though could never place her finger upon it's source, the feeling in question was subtle though always there in some form or way. 

After checking in with her husband Michael and eccentric boss Geoff Ramsay Lindsay left the sprawling office of Rooster Teeth and headed for her car, a custom sky blue prius purchased in a duel effort by Geoff and co-worker Jack for her birthday last year 

The Joke being that Lindsay has referenced her intense detestation for smaller cars and stating her least favourite colour on the tradition spectrum being sky blue, much to her own chagrin to accepted the gift with open arms, I mean everyone needs to drive right?.

Just a little to Lindsay’s personal chagrin her cherished husband had a evenly absurd friend in the form of one Gavin Free, a co-worker of Michael and herself. Tonight marked Gavin’s one year anniversary for working at Rooster Teeth and to mark the most ostentatious occasion Michael had a brainchild in the organisation of a makeshift bash to mark event.

Lindsay’s mind-set regarding Gavin was saying the very least a mixed bag, she could bear him in modest doses though in prolonged encounters the limits of her patient and tolerant nature was tried and tested. 

Once more Gavin was the catalyst for her less than chipper mood, Due to Michael falling behind in his schedule and churning through a apparently endless back log of unrecorded Rage Quits requiring the sum total of his attention.  
Mr Free had returned to his home soil in merry old England to as a cinematography consultant on some upcoming film she couldn't remember the title of not that she cared to do so in the first place mind you. 

Because of his little trip aboard Lindsay was forced to alter her agenda of pre-planned events to cater for his niggling arrival, Instead of resting at home for what is sure to be a glorious evening she was driving all the way to the blood airport to escort a man she held a meek lack of respect for. 

Suffice to say that Lindsay would be running on autopilot for the entirety of the journey, she wished Michael was here at least than Gavin would be preoccupied and she could be spared the nauseating small talk.  
The engine roared as her pitiful motor vehicle zoomed along the desolate highway exceeding the speed limit by trace amounts, Lindsay’s mind wandered as her care quickly came to a grinding halt sliding inelegantly into one of the few deserted spaces in the airport’s teeming car park.

It was with a disgruntled sigh that Lindsay turned off her car and pulled the key violently from the ignition, her shoulders slumped inelegantly as she fell back into the embrace of the leathery textured car seat behind seatbelt nipping at her chest an stomach.

“ Let's get this over with...” Lindsay grumbled accompanied by the a deep exhaling of air, her entire being was lamenting the entire situation. Her eyes started to wander scanning her immediate surroundings for anything that might cause her to delay unbuckling her seat-belt and exiting the vehicle.

In great dismay Lindsay unclipped the restraints holding her firmly in her seat and removed herself from the vehicle slamming the door behind her with excess force. Dressed in casual attire one numerous luxuries her place of business permitted her to impose

Brimming with reluctance Lindsay placed one step after another and dawdled her to the front of the airport gates, venturing inside she was instantly greeting with a thunderous eruption of indistinguishable chatter from the countless denizens huddled inside.

Her eyes began scanning through the swarming congregation of strangers for the least interesting person in the crowd, it just a moment for her eyes to locate the target and with an abundance of queasy dubiety made her way to the point of convergence. 

“ Greetings there Lindsay, you're looking particularly adequate today if you don't mind my saying.” Lindsay felt her stomach churn and convulse Gavin's laughable attempt at small talk was enough to make her projectile vomit.

Lindsay eyed Gavin who was dressed in casual attire consisting of skin tight denim jeans, a brand less white T-shirt and dusty brown leather jacket which meshed most passably with his light chocolate-brown hair.

Lindsay caught herself leering at Gavin not to worry as she was sure he was much to dense to notice her less than hospitable behavior. “Are you planning on standing here like idiots or did you actually feel like doing something today?” 

Gavin shot Lindsay a slanted smirk his untouched white teeth became visible as the contorts of his cheeks pulled and twisted into form, his glowing smile seemed genuine enough as he was far more pleased to see Lindsay than she was to see him. 

“Of course, let’s be of than shall we?”

Resisting the inclination to scowl Lindsay turned making a dash for the exit but not before gesturing the dense chap behind her to follow, the two walked and Gavin prattled on about his work in England and how much he missed his colleagues here and other bullshit topics Lindsay held diminutive concern for.

After wading through the dense cluster of scrambling humans and forcing their way through the steely doors of the airport they soon found themselves standing outside Lindsay’s signature blue prius, she half expected Gavin to mouth some moronic juvenile comment the vehicle but to her genuine shock he did not such thing merely entering the car and buckling his seat-belt all in atypical silence.  
Lindsay moved with the utmost haste clutching the radio dial and turning it briskly so that it might blare and sever the primordial cord of communication before it could rear its grotesque misshapen head. 

The engine purred with pleasure at it galloped down darkness infested free way ducking and weaving through oncoming traffic, for such a dismal car it packed a shocking enough punch, besides Lindsay had always been rather fond of the mantra don’t judge a book by it’s cover.

Lindsay focused on the music rippling and ringing through her open ears and the spectral lights that littered the landscape, anything to prevent her focus from drifting to him. 

She just had to remind herself that Michael would be home soon and that all her attention could be diverted to him allowing her to disregard Gavin all but completely. “So Lindsay I never knew you fancied this sought of music.” Gavin inquired actively in what was most likely a imprudent attempt to instigate a kind of light dialogue.

Lindsay remained true to her silence for only a while before breaking down and responding , lest the uncomfortable condition swell and grow worse. “I’m not really…it just happened to be on the radio at the moment, I don’t know the song nor the artist behind it.  
Sorry to disappoint.” 

Expecting a rapid fire of scathing criticism instead only cheerful words and a lack of resentment “Neither am I really, I’ve not heard this song or the artist either. I do enjoy that kind of music though, how about you Lindsay?"

That cavernous grin that irked her so was still tightly emblazoned on surface of his plump face , there really should be a restriction on how dense a person is permitted to be at given time.

 

. “No, not really I don’t have a music preference if I like something I like it if I don’t I don’t. Keep it simple. That’s my motto. 

Gavin inhaled reading his lungs for what was sure to be another obnoxious questionnaire, this was thankfully cut quite short by the screeching of Lindsay’s car as she skidded inelegantly into one of the many vacant parking spaces in the lot beneath her and Michaels apartment complex.

As the engine came to a grinding halt and her upper body slumped revoltingly in her unpleasantly cold chair, Lindsay remarked to her and her alone that this night would be a very long night indeed.

Exiting the vehicle Lindsay once more caught herself glowering subtly at Gavin, she had no idea when Michael was to come home but in her mind it couldn't be soon enough. “Let's get a move on than shall we, it's freezing out here.” Lindsay said drearily consenting to spending more time with Gavin than she ever wished too. 

“ Fair enough, After you Lindsay.” Gavin said his twinkly beaming demeanor as unfaltering and resolute by Lindsay's subtle jibs of modest hatred as ever before, he's either thicker than she had imagined or was fully aware and just didn't care.

Not wishing to stand idle on in the bitter coldness of night Lindsay accepted Gavin's kind gesture and made her way to the concrete doorstep, with a little rattle she produced an outstanding silver key placed it roughly into the look and jimmied the door ajar all with a brisk motion  
Quietly she made her inside the darkened apartment as Gavin followed suit the scuffing shuffling of feet synced in song like harmony, the duo absconded from winters bitter unforgiving touch closing the door on the howling winds of the cityscape. 

The apartment was bathed in darkness so Lindsay frantically began searching for a light switch to illuminate the dark void that engulfed them. She made her to the switch and flipped it on while just about tripping over her own feet in the process.

“ I realise it's most likely less lavish than your used to, though please do try to make yourself at home.” Gavin's shifty eyes scanned the room swiftly taking note of his surroundings. He was judging ever blemish and imperfection she thought to herself with a hint of hostility.

“ I hate to be a bother but might I trouble you for something to drink, Lindsay?” 

Asked Gavin his voice both polite and inquiring, the question had caught Lindsay utterly off guard causing her to stutter as her mind scrambled to articulate a cohesive answer to Gavin's clean-handed query.

“ I can't see why not it's your party after all, so pray tell what's your poison?” Lindsay asked concealing her lack of legitimate care behind the masquerade of a synthetic smile. Gavin trademark smirk bloomed to full effect clearly pleased by Lindsay’s rascally response.

“ You wouldn't happen to have any rum would you?” Said Gavin straight away a spring in his step, his wide-eyed eagerness to consume alcohol wasn't at all unexpected, wanting to at the very least entertain the notion of being a hospitable host Lindsay walked to the refrigerator to observe the various alcoholic beverages she might serve.

“Let's see what we have here shall we...” Said Lindsay as she knelt in front of the medium sized fridge one arm inserted into the frigid interior. “Red Rum, Rum and Cola, Texas Style Rum, Southern Comfort, Lucky Lager, Smooth Bourbon...Home-made moonshine, Any of that sound even remotely appealing to you?” 

Lindsay’s spoke in a voice that was soured yet somehow still sickly sweet, the temperature inside dipped to lukewarm as Gavin wordlessly pondered the many avenues he might wander. “ I'll take a shot of the red rum if that's fine by you.” 

Pushing her inserted arm deeper in the chilly cave Lindsay produced a half full bottle of cherry coloured liquid. Gathered a medium sized glass from the counter before jimmying the bottle open pouring the beverage and slipping a few cubes of ice in there for good measure.

“ They're you go princess one red rum straight unmixed and on the house, drink her up.” Said Lindsay jeeringly as she slid the filled glass to the edge of the counter signalling Gavin to claim the serving he requested.

Gavin casually strolled towards the marbled counter picking up the glass examining it thoroughly and taking a sip or two savouring the smooth texture as it trailed down the interlining of his parched  
oesophagus. 

Lindsay eyes observed as the liquid dispersed with each transient instant, before too long the glass was naught but ice, “ That was splendid Lindsay may I have another?” Gavin asked in the most polite fashion she'd ever heard. 

Lurching and falling of guard Lindsay stumbled to piece together a cohesive reply “I'm...going to go have a shower, help yourself Gavin.” Those were the first sweet some things to trickle from her mouth, she wasn't sure why but that hardly mattered, any excuse to pry herself free from Gavin was unobjectionable at this juncture.

“Alright then, I'll just be...leaving...than....bye!” Running more frantically she had ever done in her short little life, Lindsay staggered into the shower fumbling at the door handle which eventually locked with a distinctive clink as the internal mechanism churned into it's proper place.

Lindsay’s breathing had diluted becoming thicker and deeper, why had she become so flustered all of a sudden. Casting her increasingly odd thoughts aside Lindsay turned the shower tap causing a explosion of frigid water to gush forth pelting the speckles tiled floor beneath.

A hot shower was just what the doctor ordered especially after tolerating an hour with Gavin, though Gavin proved less irritating than usual exercising an unexpected amount of poise showcasing adequate manners.

May chance her former impression of him was faulty and skewed, maybe her view of him was set to stone before truly getting to know him on a more intimate playing field, realising the unappealing notion that was an inflated water bill Lindsay primed her skin for a much needed clenching. 

In a swift motion Lindsay abstracted her short sleeved shirt as her jeans quickly followed suit, never the messy type Lindsay now in just her underwear folded her outer layers and discarded them in the wicker basket closest to the door.

Only a set of undergarments concealed her naked flesh, deciding to quicken her pace as the sobering idea of an inebriated Gavin in her home devoid of supervision was more than enough to cause her to embrace a new-found sense swiftness. 

As she fumbled around desperately trying to unhook her cashmere bra a curious notion drifted into the centre of her minds eye, why did she care so much about Gavin?. Not an hour before she held held naught but sour feelings, untarnished ire and scorn for the British git...but all that unchecked hostility had seemingly evaporated leaving only mellowed tranquillity in it's wake


End file.
